I Kat Be In Love
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Coop and Kat have the same dream, and are dared to go on a DATE together! WHAT WILL COME OF THIS?
1. The Dream

I Kat Be In Love

Coop woke up, ready to face the day, and more importantly, evil alien cats hellbent on destroying him. He got dressed and strolled out of his room, checking for traps along the way. He made his way to the kitchen, where Dennis was sitting there, waiting for him. "You must have been having a good dream. We already missed the bus" Dennis commented. "Sorry" Coop said, blushing. "I'll skip breakfast" he finished. Dennis nodded. "So, was it?" he asked Coop, as he put on his backpack. "Was it... what?" Coop asked, confused. "Was it a good dream?" Dennis asked impatiently. Coop shuddered, remembering the dream he had. "Sort of the opposite. Here's not the place to tell you about it" he responded. By now, they were in the car with Millie, as Coop's father started the car. Dennis nodded. The reasons couldn't tell him there were many, the main ones being that Millie was sitting there, and because of what had happened in the dream, he wanted to stall Dennis, Millie, his father, _everyone_ from finding out what had happened for as long as possible. What had happened was this: Coop and Kat were sitting on a picnic blanket, looking out at the ocean. Coop's arm was placed around Kat's shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes. Apparently, Coop could understand Kat in the dream. "Coop, I... I think I'm falling in love with you" she said, in a female voice. Coop smiled. "I love you too, Kat" were his exact words. They kissed, for about 8 - 10 seconds. When they stopped, Kat looked into Coop's eyes again, and said, "Let's go to my home planet, Coop. We can be together, forever. Away from all these people who don't want us together" Coop smiled, and nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a UFO appeared, and Coop and Kat hopped on board, holding hands. The dream ended, and Coop had woken up. Thinking about it, he hadn't heard the school bell ring. 'What kind of a dream was that, anyway?' he thought as he hurried to class. Maybe, he would never know. Meanwhile, Kat was at home, trying to figure out _her _dream, which was exactly the same as Coop's in every way. She was contacting her home planet. "Well, Kat, it appears to me that you may LOVE this boy, Coop" was what someone said over the line of Kat's phone, in her language. Kat immediatly hung up. She didn't want to hear the speech she had already heard, like five times today. Maybe she could quit, after all, what were the chances that they were all telling the truth? NONE! She HATED Coop, and nobody would tell her otherwise.


	2. The Confession

I Kat Be In Love Part 2

Coop went inside, note in hand. He hadn't paid attention in any of his classes, because he had been thinking about his dream. He hadn't even paid attention when Dennis passed him like, thirty notes in homeroom, alone. Coop's father read the note and shook his head. "Coop, was your dream really that bad?" he asked his son, who merely nodded. "It was horrible!" he said, when he found the courage to speak. His father sighed. "We'll talk about it, later. Right now, I've gotta get Millie to her ballet lessons" was all he could say. As his father left, Coop sat in a chair, with a look that was mixed of worry and fear. "It'll never happen. It'll never happen" he tried to convince himself, but he was having a hard time. After all, it had seemed so real! "What'll never happen?" Dennis asked. He had just walked in, and had heard what Coop said. Coop sighed. "My dream" he said. He glanced at Kat, who just now had walked in. "I can't tell you about it, not with _that _around" he said, insulting Kat in spite of himself. Dennis nodded. They went into Coop's room, and he explained everything to Dennis. "You're not mad, are you?" Coop asked carefully. "No way. It was just a dream. And even if it wasn't, I still wouldn't be mad. It would take some adjusting, not fighting with Kat, but I wouldn't be mad" Dennis said. Coop smiled.


	3. The Dare

I Kat Be In Love Part 3

Coop and Dennis were sitting on the couch, watching TV and trying to think of a way to tell Kat about Coop's dream. "Maybe you shouldn't tell her" Dennis suggested, but Coop shook his head. "No way. She's gonna find out some day, and I don't wanna be married by then" he pointed out. Dennis shrugged. After all, what was the best way to tell your worst enemy that you were falling in love with them? "It may have been nothing" Coop said. Dennis rolled his eyes as he said, "Having the same dream for three nights in a row is something" The door burst open. A girl ran through, followed by three more girls. "Hey, Dennis. We need a spot to practice our powers" the first girl said. She had brownish blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Dennis turned to Coop. "You guys can practice here" Coop said. The second girl smiled. She had black hair and green eyes. "Thanks guys. I'm Jenny" she said. "I'm Marissa" A girl with red hair, and brown eyes said. "I'm Tara" the first girl said. "I'm Sasha" a girl with blonde hair that had rainbow streaks and black eyes said. Kat walked in, and the girls started whispering to one another. Coop and Dennis looked at each other, confused. "Uh, is one of you guys allergic to cats?" Coop spoke up. Tara blushed, she was the one who had started the whispering. "No, not really. We just thought you guys might like to play Truth-or-Dare with us!" she explained. "We know Kat's an alien, we're psychics" Jenny said. "She could play with us!" Sasha exclaimed. "Truth-or-Dare is really fun, the way we play it" Marissa agreed. Coop, Dennis, and Kat agreed to play. When they were in a circle, Tara explained how to play. "Basically, you can't do truth twice in a row. That's the only rule" she said. They went around the circle, everyone asking the person to the right of them truth or dare. When it was Coop's turn, that's when the psychotic twist came. "Dare" he said. "I dare you to... Go on a date with Kat this Saturday night!" Jenny said. Coop gulped. "Uh..." He wasn't sure how to respond, and neither was Kat. "Would it make you feel better if I told you what that whispering was about, earlier?" Tara asked. "I guess... maybe" Coop said. "We're true love psychics. You and Kat are true love" she said simply.


	4. The Date

I Kat Be In Love Part 4

Coop stared in disbelief at Tara. "Um... did you just say that me and Kat are... uh..." he stammered, unable to find the words to continue. "Yes Coop, you and Kat are true love" Tara said. Dennis looked freaked out, but not as much as Kat. Coop sighed. "I might as well tell you then" He turned to Kat, and told her about his dream. When he was done, Kat ran out of the room, and came back with her collar. Kat pressed a few buttons before putting it on her neck. She then said, in human language, and female voice, "Coop, I had the exact same dream" "Wh-what?" Coop said, surprised. Kat merely nodded. "Alright, then" Tara said. "I can get you a cool disguise, Kat" she added. "So... I guess we're going on a date, then?" Coop asked carefully. Kat grinned as she said, "Of course we are" Coop smiled back.

On the night of the date, Coop wore a tuxedo, and Kat wore an aqua dress that flowed around the bottom. She had a sky blue handbag, and a blonde, curly wig. "Wow. Kat you look... wow" Coop commented, or tried to comment. "Thanks, Coop" Kat said. She was wearing her collar, so Coop could understand her. "You look great, too" she said. They stepped outside to see the limo Coop had ordered was pulling up. Kat smiled as Coop opened the door so she could get inside. She got in, followed by Coop. "I thought we could go someplace fancy" Coop said, blushing a little. Kat smiled at Coop's attempt to make her happy. "Coop, this limo alone must have cost a fortune!" she said. "Don't spend more than you need to" she added, cuddling up to Coop's arm. "Actually, I just told them I knew Tara, and they gave me everything for free" Coop said, blushing at the fact he was acting like a total tightwad. Kat looked into his eyes with a look that said, 'I would love you if our date was in a dumpster' Coop smiled. The limo pulled up to very fancy restraunt, that served all kinds of fish, so Coop knew Kat would love it. They got out of the limo and waited to be seated. While they waited, Kat pondered whether or not she loved Coop. 'That dream... But it was just that, a dream' But she was having a hard time convincing herself. Suddenly, they were called on by the waiter, and they took their seats. They ordered one glass of milk, so they could share. The waitress brought out two straws, and took their order. They ordered one plate of fish, so they could share that, too. When they were done, they paid and left. Back at home, Coop turned to face Kat, at the front door. "I've got a surprise for you" He said, blushing a little. "Really? What is it?" Kat asked. "Close your eyes, and you'll get it" Coop said slyly. Kat closed her eyes. Coop leaned in, and gave her a kiss. Kat opened her eyes, and smiled. "It's just what I wanted" she said. "I'm glad you like it" Coop said romantically.


End file.
